Anything for Always
by Silverwing013
Summary: When Dumbledore added another layer of protection surrounding Harry Potter, it unexpectedly came from the love of a Death Eater. Severus Snape said he would do anything for her, for Lily. He always would. However, he never expected to take the place of little Harry.
1. Chapter 1

When Dumbledore added another layer of protection surrounding Harry Potter, it unexpectedly came from the love of a Death Eater. Severus Snape said he would do anything for her, for Lily. He always would. However, he never expected to take the place of little Harry.

* * *

Severus dropped to the ground, wand falling from his grasp. "Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention." The wind howled through the branches. Dumbledore strode forward, his robes whipping around as his face was illuminated in the dark by his wand in his hand. "Well Severus. What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No. No message," Severus spoke fervently. He wrung his hands, trembling with nerves, but unwilling run from what was set out to do. "I'm here on my own account. I—I come with a warning. No. A request. Please!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and silence fell over the area they faced each other, wind still blowing but unheard. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

Severus flinched slightly at the name Dumbledore called him by. He was reminded of when Lily turned his back on him, when he slipped and called her a mudblood. She had said they had chosen their sides. But he had always chosen her. No matter his questionable interests and need of experimenting with magic, potions, and the limits of his abilities. It had always been her, even when his violent acquaintances offered protection by that title; he had always made sure Lily had come out all right in any of the skirmishes between the sides for either of the old men. This one was far beyond his abilities on his side, so he had come to the old man he didn't serve, heart on his Syltherin sleeve because it was Lily.

"The prediction—the prophecy—from Trelawney."

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything. Everything I heard." Silently he pleaded with the old man. Tell me I heard wrong, he pleaded. Say everything of it means something else, anyone else. "It is why—It is for that reason…he thinks it means Lily Evans."

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July."

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son! He is going to hunt them down. Kill them all," his voice quavered.

"If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her. Could you not ask for mercy on the mother in exchange for the son?"

Swallowing, hating himself. "I have—I have asked him."

"You disgust me."

Severus shrunk at the sheer contempt filling those three words, feeling as though his heart had been shot and yet he could still feel the grass moving under his numb fingers. He'd be killed had he asked to leave them all, he knew how Lily would hurt on the pain of losing her son, but he would be completely unable to do anything for Lily if he was killed.

Severus cared little of the war between the old men, who would win or lose. But he would not see Lily dead at the end of it.

He would spare Lily any pain possible. And he had come here, had thought that if Dumbledore knew, the old man could protect her and her son from the Dark Lord, Lily would be spared the pain, survive. Even…even sparing her the pain of losing…him, Severus spat inside his head. James Potter.

It meant danger of his own life for sure if the Dark Lord found out of Severus going behind his back for what many on their side would call a worthless mudblood. But it was Lily.

"You do not care then? The deaths of her husband and child? They can die? As long as you have what you want?"

Not daring to speak up on even wanting the horrid James to remain alive, Severus looked up at Dumbledore. "Hide them all then. Keep her—keep them all safe. Please!"

"And what will you give me in return Severus?"

"In return?" Severus gaped at Dumbledore. What would he give for Lily? For Lily, "Anything."

* * *

Severus stared up and bleary eyed at Dumbledore in utter disbelief. The old man could not be serious. Severus resolved to check if he was Sirius.

There was a knock on the office door and Dumbledore went to answer. Wide eyed, Severus hurriedly went to the side so to not be seen, feet tripping over excess fabric and sending him spiraling downward as he recognized the newcomer's voice. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, desperate to absolutely not being seen. When the visitor left, he managed to get up and stepped back out to demand answers from the old man.

A miniature of James Potter blinked at Severus with Lily Evans eyes. Severus went wide eyed himself. Face puckered in a look of concentration, the child reached out and touched a cheek. Eyes widened in surprise and out burst laughter, smiling broadly in what was both his parents and all him. "Hi! I Harry." Obviously.

"You cannot be serious," Severus annunciated slowly. He scowled at how his voice sounded. It wasn't his own voice. Dumbledore peered down at him through his half rims, eyes twinkling with amusement. Severus glared, failing to cross his arms to show his severe disapproval of Dumbledore. Overlong sleeves got in his way. He drew down his mouth with the glare and Dumbledore's mouth twitched upwards in humor.

Severus was trying to be menacing, not funny! This was war and he was not to be made into a joke! His current size was not to be mocked!

Little Harry perked up and looked around Dumbledore's office. "Where Pafoo? He here?" Severus snorted. Dumbledore rummaged through a drawer and handed a green ball to the child, who took the distraction happily.

"I am serious Severus," Dumbledore said. "Not Sirius but serious. I always did enjoy that word play joke personally." He would, Severus thought irritated at the time being wasted. "Ah, but perhaps that can be talked on later, hm?" No.

The old man picked up the now empty glass, eyeing the bits of golden color left on the sides. Severus scowled, angry at both Dumbledore's act of falsehood and himself for not seeing the liquid for what it truly was. No drink at all, but a potion. Thankfully, it had not been poisonous, but Severus wished it had been. It would have made far more sense than... _this_. He didn't even have to look at a mirror to fully comprehend what Dumbledore had done for whatever inane reason.

Little Harry playing with the green ball gave Severus more than enough picture. Just as little Harry discovered Severus was not a mirror moments before.

* * *

"Lily will return shortly," Dumbledore informed Severus. His head snapped back up to the old man. How shortly was shortly? He did not want Lily to see him at all like this. But she perhaps did not wish to see Severus at all if time were not short enough.

The old man put the empty glass back onto his desk. "I suppose I should explain. This was an absent thought of mine a while ago and I prepared for the possibility for it, however, placing them into hiding seemed simplest and least complicated to create any additional issues. Unlike you, Lily and James are not putting final trust in me, concerned it would be too much on my plate. Their final trust for being placed into hiding will remain among one of their close friends."

Severus listened carefully, recognizing what sort of hiding the old man was referring to. Did Dumbledore have a point besides amusement to having Severus become a double of their child?

"I have my idea of who will be the one they will trust, but I have my concerns. People have breaking limits. To rely only on one person, one plan," Dumbledore trailed off. "Love is strong, but I know how your Dark Lord works Severus. He holds no love and has known no love, will never understand it, but has spent years cultivating his charm and power to gain whatever he needs to win his game of being in charge. It used to be through false kindness, now fear, but the manipulation of others is the same before he throws them away when he feels their usefulness is over."

"You plan to use me," Severus managed to spat out.

Dumbledore tilted his head. "Yes, I do. But it was your choice to come to me, your strong feelings toward Lily to do anything for her. To keep her safe. I am not your Dark Lord Severus. I do not like what you have done for him and you may not like what I will have you do for me, but I trust you with Lily just as you have trusted me in seeking my aid. How could I not? I believe love is powerful. I will never turn it away or deny it."

Severus fidgeted. The old man was unnerving him in alluding to Severus's true feelings for Lily. Feelings he had put so recklessly onto his sleeve for Dumbledore to see in his pleading, his fear of Lily dying. The implication of Dumbledore never turning him away or denying Severus was up there as well.

Little Harry made a small noise of surprise and Severus looked, glad of the distraction, to see those eyes bright in wonder as the ball shifted colors. "See ball Dum?"

Severus felt the urge to laugh at the child's inability to say Dumbledore's name, to have it shortened that way, and Dumbledore cheerfully granting the child's attention as though it were his real name.

Then he flinched, realizing the boy's father might have taught the child that on purpose and scowled at the idea of James teaching the boy anything. Anything. The unheard laughter tasted sour in Severus's mouth.

* * *

Dumbledore rolled the now purple ball back to little Harry, who toddled after it and fell onto it to stop it. "Got it," the child shouted out with a smile. With a focused heave, the ball bounced back in Dumbledore and Severus's general direction and stopped far short of them. "You got?"

"Go ahead Severus," Dumbledore suggested.

"No."

"Vrrus got ball?"

"No," Severus spat out at the child.

Dumbledore gave it another roll back, changing the ball's color over to a swirling blue. Harry pushed himself up fully and went after it again. "As Alice has her own budding family to worry about, Lily is most likely not to ask her friend to hide them. It will likely be a friend of James hiding them."

A disgusted noise riled up his throat. Fantastic. The same friends that nearly killed a person in their younger years because they thought it would be funny. A joke.

"Yes. They have been friends since they met, but yes."

"You got Dum?"

Turning it yellow, Dumbledore rolled the ball back to the child's direction.

"While they care deeply for James, they only really started to get to know Lily at the end of their time at Hogwarts. This is where I will be having you enter in Severus. The Dark Lord will not spare Lily to reach Harry. This way, Lily will have extra protection if the secret is broken and the goal your Dark Lord wishes will remain far beyond his grasp."

"You cannot be serious," Severus repeated. Reasons for it or not, Dumbledore could not be serious about going through with this asinine notion.

"I am Severus. The idea has already been brought up with Lily, although," he paused and smiled in remembrance. "True to her fashion, she dismissed the idea because she did not wish to have another wizard or witch being placed into danger for her. Is this an issue for you?"

Severus wrinkled his nose sourly. "No."

"I thought not. You are already placing yourself willingly into danger for her by coming to me." Don't just offhandedly assume such things about me old man, Severus thought. I am not doing this for you, you aren't important at—

Severus jumped at the knock at the door.

Little Harry beamed when he heard the voice. "Mum!"

Lily.

* * *

Then Dumbledore had her come inside, brightly informing Lily of finding a willing wizard to go into danger to help her, James, and Harry. Lily's mouth dropped in surprise and it was then she noticed Severus standing off to the side, his overlarge clothes swimming over him.

The time was short enough, that only Severus knew Lily was seeing him like this.

Tears falling, she thanked him repeatedly.

He swallowed, feeling bad that she didn't know it was him she thanked. She wouldn't feel the same if she knew it was him. Severus vowed she would never know. He could live like that. Lily would be kept safe. He could live with that.

Severus watched in rapt attention as Lily poured extra attention onto her son before she left again, making him beam brightly. Her son. It ate at Severus a bit differently than he expected it would. The old man ushered him to the side, to give mother and son the air of privacy, and then handed Severus a change of clothes. Severus fumbled more than a few times, but managed to change without aid from behind the desk into the smaller set of clothes.

When he came back out, Dumbledore stepped back toward Lily and Harry. The old man assured Lily he would take good care of Harry and gave her a large potion vial that shone with golden liquid.

"You take care Lily."

She returned the social niceties with an ease Severus never had. Lily had always done so for him if needed or helped direct him to the proper ones for the occasion when they were kids. Carefully, she picked up one more thing before heading out the door, a little awkward at picking up that thing. Him.

After getting past the gargoyles, Lily spoke thickly.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you. You're putting your life in danger and I can never repay you. We can never thank you—"

"You do not need to. Keeping you safe is all the thanks I want or need," Severus assured her.

But she never knew it was him. Never would if Severus had his way about it. Her safety meant more than any acknowledgement or recognition. He was the childhood friend she had not talked to since the day he destroyed it all, forever trying to make up for it in this time of war and survival. And Severus was not going to ruin this. He was not going to see her die. He would be there, far more able than his appearance currently displayed in being able to keep her safe.

He was going to make sure Lily never knew. If he could help it, Severus would never tell Lily he was the one who took her son's place when she went into hiding with the arrogant Potter she married.

Potter even more than Lily.

Potter would never let Severus live down the fact he was looking to live as a toddler for as long as Dumbledore or the war made him.

Ugh.

Lily was one thing, but he just realized he was half covered in Potter genetics.

Disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dumbledore added another layer of protection surrounding Harry Potter, it unexpectedly came from the love of a Death Eater. Severus Snape said he would do anything for her, for Lily. He always would. However, he never expected to take the place of little Harry.

* * *

Severus hesitated when Lily praised him over the teaching and revising session they were currently engaged in. Pictures and toys spread a wide mess on the floor of little Harry's impromptu bedroom. He had found himself caught up in the session. Lily was in her element as she explained everything, focus directly on him only, and full of an open show of affection Severus had not seen since he was sixteen. From sixteen to thirteen months.

At least for a young child, Harry seemed to be very much Lily's son in his grasp of language and movement. Severus was glad he was not babbling all day with drool and lack of walking properly around the place. He could go without the issues in these simple tasks he had to perform in front of James Potter, but at least there was the semblance of dignity as he tricked the arrogant toerag.

"I just wonder if we're doing the right thing," Lily mused out loud.

Curious and concerned, Severus directed his attention back up from a picture of the young Longbottom family. "How so?"

"It's only," she trailed off and then shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I think everyone wonders such things during war times and in being parents, life in general. There's only so much one can plan for the best with what they know or want. These are Fank, Less, and Nevi."

"Fank, Less, and Nevi. I am here to help. The more I know, the more I can lend my help."

Startled, Lily stared at him and then laughed a bit. "Do you know how strange it is to see and hear what looks to be my son acting like a grown up? It's…it's a bit unnerving. Like I'm going to miss seeing Harry growing up to a man and so I'm getting it now."

Her jaw trembled. Severus went wide eyed, knowing what the signs were when Lily was about to cry. Tiny, but still useful, his hand shot out to rest over hers. Her mouth twitched, smiling at him, accepting his silent support. "Sorry, thanks. We're going to be under the safety of a Fidelius Charm and thus trusting another person with our lives. Professor Dumbledore offered, but there is so much he has on his plate and James's trust in his friends is stronger. They've already had each other's backs more than they can count, proven trust. Even though Professor Dumbledore makes logical sense, they feel more secure to James. I can't blame him."

Severus could. He could blame Potter, he'd do it for her. However, it was true. Those four had always been such a united front, even if he couldn't stand them.

"But I'm a bit more cautious and insecure. James is certain it can't be any of them, so am I, but still, rumors and knowledge that there must be a spy in the Order is disorienting. It's hard to trust anyone fully. Which is why and how Professor Dumbledore and I got to discussing this plan within a plan. If anyone in the Order is aware of the Fidelius and manages to break the trust of the secret keeper on the bias of working together, Harry will still be safe. And you and I will work on extra protections for if that happens."

Severus nodded and patted Lily's hand before pulling it back. She still didn't know it was him and he didn't want her to know it was him masquerading as little Harry. It was only, he didn't want to see her crying. Lily was composed again, working it out outloud, placing her thoughts in order. A spy in the Order? Severus spied where he could, as did a few other Death Eaters for the Dark Lord, but was taken aback at the idea of one inside the enemy lines. This was new. Perhaps paranoia, but perhaps legit.

"The boys are down working on the last of the details needed for the Fidelius Charm and who will be the secret keeper. Arguing for who would be the best choice. They're just as insecure as I am about each other. If it wasn't so serious, I think I'd laugh at James losing his temper at his mates. His confidence makes him who he is, but it's always unnerved me since back in first year."

Severus scowled. Potter was an overconfident peacock.

Lily laughed and poked his check. "I have enough fire to blow the air out of him, no fear."

* * *

"Don't worry so much Prongs. I had Moony's help in moving things from your old flat to the cottage. Moony. The wet blanket."

"Still a Maurader." Severus heard Potter's voice snap back playfully. The man's wife and child were in danger. Potter should be focusing on the important things and less goofing off with his best mate. "Thanks for handling that and the effort Padfoot, but I think all I've done as a husband and father is worry. I don't enjoy Lily or Harry being in danger."

Lily huffed and Severus looked up to the young red haired woman carrying him through the library. She rolled her eyes at him. They heard Sirius snort around the corner.

"Lily'd take you on if she heard you trying to protect her like the tyke."

Laughter broke out as Lily stepped up to the table. "Too right I would Sirius."

Potter spun, a grin on his face from the teasing, and tugged Lily downwards. Oh, Severus was not going to watch them snog if he could help it. He spun his tiny body around and reached out at Potter's face.

"Dad!"

Potter's face lit up brighter and it took Severus by surprise to see it aimed at himself. He'd never been included for such a welcoming face. Even in the years of Lily and him being friends. She had always been cheerful to see him or any of her friends, but not even she gave him with such an openhearted regard. Wanting and then guilt filled Severus. He'd not apologize for the wanting, even if his memory couldn't even think of the last time he wanted from his own parents.

"Harry!"

Severus changed hands and was given a little toss in the air, which caused him to shriek. He quickly grinned and managed a laugh, remembering this was something little Harry actually enjoyed with his father. To Lily, and even possibly Potter, possibly, he'd apologize when this was over. It didn't sit right for Potter to look at him so…affectionately.

* * *

"James."

Severus turned his whole head at the serious voice.

Lily, Alice, Frank, and little Neville had disappeared among the book shelves in searching other means of protection. He'd been deposited onto Potter's lap. Alone with the Marauders. He didn't care if Potter was little Harry's dotting father, he didn't trust them together and alone with him. Blame years of history between the Marauders and himself in erasing the knowledge of being little Harry right now.

He thought that over. No. He didn't even trust Potter not to misbehave with his own son. At least Black and Pettigrew were currently trying to joke around for Potter, distracting Potter from doing any sort of play with him. The change of tone was unexpected. Expectedly, it came from Lupin.

He knew Lupin better than the rest due to Lupin ditching them and joining Lily and Severus in the library. Baffled at his joining them, Severus was suspicious along with Lily at first but Lupin was genuine. He had a studious nature he couldn't change even for easing social relations with others, just as Severus couldn't alter his own interests. Severus understood Lupin's reasoning for sticking with ones who somewhat accepted his interests, rather than being outcasted, but hated Lupin when he was together with Potter and Black. Especially Black.

Severus never understood why Lupin stuck with them. He wasn't a rule breaker. He was the sensible one of their group, typically. But sneaking out of castle, alone, without the rest to influence him had been odd when he noticed. Lily and he wondered, but didn't press for reasons during their study sessions squirreled away in the back of the library. Then Severus's curiosity got the best of him without Lily beside him and he took Black's bait. Nearly killed due to something else Lupin couldn't change about himself. Why Lupin stuck with them after that or now, Severus didn't understand and struck harshly when Lupin tried to apologize during his study time. Lupin was persistent in his apology and concern. Took until near graduation before Lupin to stopped trying to join him when he studied alone, trying to make it all okay.

Black nearly killed him. There was never going to be an okay about it.

"I keep meaning to ask you about something I noticed," Lupin began. "You take me by surprise when I can join a battle."

Potter broke in, joking. "Really? That proficient am I?"

Black guffawed loudly. Severus was stopped from glaring as Potter suddenly bounced him on his knee. He squawked in indignation and Potter stopped. "Ah! Sorry Harry. Shhh, back to sleep," he hushed and tilted Severus back. He wasn't sleeping! Nor did he want to be shushed like the toddler he appeared as. Appeared. He tried to stop glaring in being treated like this. Apparently, Potter caught the glare anyway and grinned. "No? You're good and woke now, aren't you? Just like your dad and granddad eh?"

No. Just no Potter. Potter's grin grew at his continued glare.

"James." Lupin's voice directed Potter's attention away from Severus.

"Yeah Moony?"

"What I noticed," Lupin hesitated. He sent Black an apologetic look, one Severus knew well. Black was startled, but unexpectedly, silently glared at Lupin. Odd. Seemed Lily was right on the tight knit group of friends. They were paranoid about each other. "What I noticed was you aim to disarm, tie them up, but not for..."

Potter had stiffened. Severus shifted farther in his hold, along with the rest of the Marauders.

"The goal is to capture them, isn't it?" Potter's voice was soft, hard to hear. The others leaned closer. "It's not really surprising. I didn't mean to surprise. It's war but... I don't want be responsible for the death of anyone's family or a classmate. Sirius, your little brother, I don't..."

Black appeared stunned. "You, what? I...I didn't... Really? For Reg?"

Potter shoved at Black. "Don't get emotional on me Padfoot. There could be people under the imperious curse even. My job is to stop and catch them."

"Classmate?" Lupin asked. Potter stiffened again and Severus peered around more, suddenly curious. It was just an example of how Potter didn't want to strike the life out of someone he might know, to live without the soul wrenching murder left behind. Why tense up? Who was the classmate Potter was thinking of?

"Lily still frets over him," Potter muttered quietly to Lupin. Severus heard from below, but Black and Pettigrew's faces darkened at Potter whispering to Lupin alone.

"And you don't," Lupin shot back under his breath.

Potter glared. "Shut it."

Lily and Potter frets over who, Severus wondered. He shrugged it away for later. Not like little Harry could stride around investigating his parents' classmates. Time was better spent figuring what protective measures he could set up for Lily and her little Harry. Ugh. And Potter. Just as long as Black didn't stick around and keep poking his checks. He swatted Black's finger away, startling him.

Potter cracked up laughing and praised him. "Good job Harry! Get Padfoot!"

Severus smirked. Black went easy on little Harry. Severus did not. Potter even helped him attack his best mate. Playing up the appearance, Severus let out a gleeful giggle.

He'd rather be stuck with Lily. Acting like this was killing him. But better him than her and little Harry. Potter trapped Black's fingers and Severus squealed with not quite false delight when he managed to static shock Black with a bit of magic. Huh. Could be advantages of being like this. He focused and jabbed at Black again, causing Potter to roar with laughter as he shocked Black again with accidental magic. Lupin chuckled, then turned to explain to Lily what little Harry did.

Escape! Severus waved little Harry's arms up at her. It was too weird to be working and laughing together with Potter over Black's misfortune. Even if Severus had enjoyed doing it.

* * *

Lily bit her lip, uncertainty and worry shining through as she glanced back out the window of little Harry's bedroom. Severus caught it. Their chosen secret keeper was finally leaving after spending extra time with Potter, making sure they were fine and nothing went wrong with the charm.

As much as he disliked their outlook but liked the lack of judgement from the group over himself, he was marked by it. A Death Eater. A Slytherin. Judged harshly for all his particularities. His entire life, judgement on him. Being a wizard, his interests, cautious personality, and his high curiosity for the difficult. He never quite fit in anywhere. Home, school, the war.

With his abusive father, family stuck in a bad neighborhood, Severus had thought he found someone when he spotted Lily Evans preforming magic like himself. For a while, he found a place, despite her being everything he was not. Full of brightness, warm kindness, and hope. Brightness was not something he knew intimately of before her, stuck in the dimly lit house his father ruled over with the stench of bitter alcohol. Kindness for Severus wasn't warm, but secretive and sly little gestures and words Mother gave him when she could. He didn't hold any hope in his childhood.

But Lily Evans was full of everything he wasn't and caused him to always shy away from her, until he saw they shared a connection. It was probably the scariest moment in his childhood when he decided to finally approach her. He'd wanted it to go perfectly. It hadn't gone well at all. Bumbling child he was, Severus filled with warmth when Lily had taken his hand and gripped it tight for years of friendship.

Wanting acceptance and friendship and suddenly a hope for more because of her, Severus searched for it within castle walls. Like Lily, they held different personalities and beliefs from him, but they shared interests and took him in. They were a little off setting as many of them behaved like his father about Severus being a wizard. Except their Father-like behavior was over the exact opposite of wizard. But he'd ignored that discomfort as it was never aimed at himself.

The language he picked up from those discomforting beliefs, slipped through and he never forgave himself for advocating those beliefs vocally.

Severus had been an idiot. A classified teenager dunderhead.

Lily had gripped his hand so tightly, directing him and he directing her right back, he'd never thought she'd drop his hand. Terrified, he'd gone to Gryffindor Tower and paced in wait. He'd gone to their personal meeting spot all summer, hoping. Any hopes he'd found during childhood were all due to her. His best friend, the girl he fell in love with, his confidant to all that was him.

The last two years of school went poorly for him. He found how large of an idiot he'd been. Not as if those other friends saw past his scholarly uses and drive for acceptance. Without Lily, acceptance didn't matter and Severus cursed his teenage greed. They didn't care past that, about him, like Lily had. Like Lily had tried repeatedly to tell him.

He tried to win her friendship back. Nothing prevailed. Why would this time of her insistence of them being terrible influences be any different? She'd been hurt from his constant time with them. It was written all over her pained face when she told him to go back to his horrible friends. It was written all over her wounded face he caught her glancing his way at meal times.

Her worry and uncertainty now, at this very moment, left Severus wishing he'd tried harder with that group. Actual acceptance that he'd been so obsessed over for five whole idiotic years. For the first time since Lily dropped his hand, Severus wanted that. To be in the loop.

Because then he could do something for Lily. He'd know if any of Potter's friends were or were not the leak, the spy. To assuredly tell her she was safe.

He wished it was in his power. But he would do anything, use whatever maneuvers he had to use, anything for her. She'd been hurt and pulled her hand away, but he never stopped reaching out his hand for hers.

Small and fragile, he put his little Harry's hand on top of hers.

Her face lightened. Lily looked away from the leaving secret keeper and down at him with a relieved smile. "Our secret weapon."

Teeny, a small quirk of mouth, he smiled back. He could offer some assurance to her after all. "Let's check out the layout of this cottage then."

Potter even joined Lily as she showed little Harry the new place, astonishingly helping them in their real endeavor when he pointed out nooks and crannies the toddler could use for scaring and pranking. Lily reprimanded him for the suggestion, her fingers behind her back motioning for Severus to check it out. Perhaps Potter had his uses. Severus eyed the paneled cranny in the hallway, previously used by the elder Potters to hid prank trinkets from their son. He could see its uses. He'd have to amp it up higher than rigging it to shot out ropes to trip up any ill-intentioned visitor, but he could see its uses.

* * *

AN: So yes, that chapter just happened. It's been near a year since I posted this up. The idea had meant to be funny, as it caused me to laugh. While Severus is a hard character to laugh at or be in situations that result in humor, it is astonishingly easy to see him pretend to be little Harry Potter. A one shot funny, I thought a year ago. Except, somehow it came out with more seriousness than I expected when finished. So it stuck with me. It gnawed away. Started digging deeper into my brain with more, it wasn't done, it wasn't a one shot try at humor at all. I make no promises on updates. But my mind insists more, so updates there will probably be as I explore my one shot. Exploring in this chapter was me digging into who Severus is and building groundwork for discoveries later on. Thank you to the few who noticed this one shot back then. And fully know I blame you, hwyla, in giving the kick past my surprise at the one shot being more serious in nature to have my brain realize it wasn't a one shot at all.


End file.
